youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
SSS Squad
SSS Squad ('S'uper 'S'uper 'S'uper Squad) was the group Nazi created by Adolf Hitler and Hirohito in order to destroy or conquer the world. After Hitler's Death the Squad was now of Hirohito but the Squad was destroyed a few years later by Duncan. The name of the squad was named by the idiotic nazi Super duper super man. Members *Adolf Hitler (Deceased founder and creator) *Hirohito (Deceased co-founder and creator) *Benito Mussolini (Deceased) *Hideki Tojo (Deceased) *Joseph Goebbels (Deceased) *Super duper super man (Deceased) *Hermann Göring (Resigned and later Deceased) *Heinrich Himmler (Deceased) *Dr. Gero (Escaped but later Deceased) *Hermann Fegelein (Deceased) *Otis (Deceased) *Donald Duck (Rejected) *Penn Jillette (Rejected) *Claude Frollo (Rejected) Criminal Record SSS Squad are capable of rapid deployment by land, sea and air, to make ambush operations of incursions, to organize patrols to hack blue-ray dvd recorder, making weapons using household products such as soap and flowers. They are specialized snipers. They can attack buildings and conduct airmobile and search and hostage rescue operations, possess weapons exclusive use of Chuck Norris special forces than any other military unit has, as HKP-7 guns, plasma grenades, MP3 players, play dough, bananas, possess machine guns M-16 MGL rifle Each carries a mini-gun SAW 5.5 with capacity of 700 shots with a Remington 700 sniper rifle for a South African LAW antitank bazooka tube using. SSS Squad History Duncan the criminal A time later Duncan works for Hirohito and the nazi army like cleaner of bathrooms again, However, he was fired because Hideki Tojo lied reporting to Hirohito that duncan wanted to betray him. Hirohito command his army to kill and rape Courtney and all the friends of Duncan. Duncan who was devastated after that decided to disappear. War against The Toxic Army The Squad was in trouble because during the World War II, Adolf Hitler was killed and Super duper super man was murdered by Antone. Then Hirohito took command from then and decided to kill the squad who pay for Antone to kill SDS Man, Ratigan and The Toxic Army. During a cold war, Ratigan and the Toxic Army lost a lot of resources and could not attack anymore, Hirohito decided to form all his army and attack The Toxic Army and destroy it with Ratigan, but Duncan returned a time later to complete his revenge against Hirohito. Duncan's revenge With assistance from Claude Frollo, Duncan manipulates Hirohito into believing Goebbels and Mussolini are having an affair. Hirohito, unaware Goebbels is gay, and believing Mussolini (his boyfriend) to be capable of cheating on him, kills them both personally, neither of them knowing why. Destruction Duncan attacks Nazi's Base, the downtown Tampa nightclub Hirohito and, killing many of Nazi members (one of them was Heinrich Himler). He kills Hideki Tojo by having the crime boss' sex toy hold an eight-pound, trip-wire activated grenade until his arm wearies and the grenade explodes, killing him. Duncan wounds Hirohito with a pistol when Hirohito attempts to shoot him in the parking lot of the nightclub. Duncan then ties Hirohito to a slow-moving car. As the car drags Hirohito through the lot, Duncan sets off several hidden bombs; the resulting destruction and wreckage kills Hirohito and culminate in the shape of the Punisher's iconic skull. This marked the end of the SSS Squad and Ratigan and The Toxic Army were victorious. Category:Groups Category:Dead Groups Category:Evil Organizations Category:Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Losers Category:Nazis Category:Pervs Category:RISD Category:Squads